


Trouble Makers

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Sehun, Cheating, High School, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Side Chanhun, sekai - Freeform, top!Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS STORY IS RLY BAD DONT READ IT





	

There is a warmth against his back, a warmth that has probably been there for a long time. Sehun stirs and flutters his eyes open, his vision blurry after sleeping. The room is unfamiliar, white, clean and warm, and he doesn’t recall any previous events. Sehun groans and tries to sit up, freezing when he feels the weight of the tan arm draped over his waist. He nearly hisses in pain when he feels the burning sensation in his lower back, trying to sneak out of the bed without waking the stranger behind him. He feels the hot breath of the person fanning against his neck, and he makes a full hearted attempt to not think about how he had gotten into this position in the first place, or what he had done with this stranger. Sehun carefully puts one foot on the ground, only now noticing how very naked he was. The pain in his lower back seems to have intensified now, and he can’t help but yelp when he feels the stranger’s hand trying to pull him back into bed. Only now, does he turn around and face him, only now does he see who it is. Sehun lets out a scream and rips the covers away from the sleeping man to cover himself.  
_Kim Kai._  
Sehun’s heart is racing.  
“What the hell,” the man slurs as he rubs his sleep swollen eyes, his naked and tan body on display now that Sehun was not.  
“Why am I here!” Sehun shouts, voice breaking a little.  
Kai grunts and lays his weight on his elbows as he sits up just enough to look Sehun’s covered body up and down. He smirks.  
“Oh dear, what will your boyfriend think of this?”  
_Oh fuck_ , Sehun realises. He hadn’t even given Chanyeol a thought, nor a call or a message. Sehun instantly begins to search the room, desperately pulling open the drawers and scanning all the shelves.  
“Whoa, Hunnie, calm down,” Kai rasps out as he gets up from the bed and stretches a little. Sehun gives him little to no thought as he exits what must be Kai’s bedroom and enters another room at random.“If you’re looking for your belongings, they’re scattered in the hallway,” Kai chuckles, following Sehun with an amused grin. Sehun gives him a death glare, now noticing what a mess Kai’s hair is. It was painfully obvious that they had sex last night. Sehun feels like he might throw up as he thinks of what his boyfriend must feel like, having his supposedly virgin boyfriend sleeping around behind his back.  
“Why don’t you say something?” Kai mutters as Sehun hurries out in the hallway with a steel grip on the bed covers, desperate for some protection from Kai’s curious eyes.

  
Speaking of protection.

“Holy shit,” Sehun whispers as he feels the trail of cum slipping out of his entrance now that he was standing up.  
Kai has a perplexed scowl on his face.  
“Are you upset because you regret it?” he asks, leaning against a doorframe as Sehun picks up his clothes, keys and phone from the ground. He doesn’t care anymore, feeling tears trickle in his eyes and blinking them away as he drops the bed sheets and pulls his pants on quickly. Kai hisses lowly. Sehun ignores him.“You have, uh, bruises,” Kai says, pointing towards Sehun’s behind.  
Sehun takes a deep breath and pulls the shirt on as well, noticing the bottles with remains of alcohol scattered in between Kai’s belongings on the ground. Sehun holds his jacket and the rest of his stuff under one arm as he tries to push the door open, but alas, it is locked.  
Kai, still naked and with his dignity still present, mumbles something incoherent before disappearing into a room.

Sehun takes a moment to breathe, his eyes roaming the mess on the ground in disbelief. It looks like an expensive hallway, Sehun notes. Of course he had not expected less from Kim Kai.  
_Kim fucking Kai._  
Sehun shudders when he feels more cum drip out of him, slowly staining the back of his pants. The warm air of the house suddenly feels suffocating. He feels as though he is living a nightmare as he throws the antique looking clock on the wall a look, unable to read the roman letters but instantly understanding it was eleven o’clock in the morning. Sehun swallows as he hears Kai’s footsteps nearing, his wide eyes narrowing as he sees the cause of all his current problems. He finally had some decency to at least cover up his flaccid dick, Sehun noted as he saw the jean shorts Kai was now sporting. Sehun tried not to ever think about Kai’s dick again, but the image is implanted on the inside of his eyes.  
And perhaps other parts of his body.  
“I always keep these under my pillow,” Kai smiles a little, voice calm as he unlocks the door.Before pulling it open he furrows his eyebrows and turns to look at Sehun.“Was it really that bad?” he asks.  
Sehun shoves him out of the way and opens the door, rushing out the large entrance and through the perfectly green gardens.  
“See you in school!” Kai shouts.  
Sehun feels the bitter remains of alcohol in the back of his throat as he runs as fast as he can, away from this nightmare, away from Kim Kai.

 

  
Sehun stands facing the shower mirror, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. It’s as if though he is standing in front of a stranger, only it resembles him in an odd way. It has the same hair, the same face structure, same nose — but his lips are swollen, the pink pouty pillows decorated with dried dark blood on the small area where the skin had burst. His neck was covered in hickeys, tacky and very visible. Sehun’s fingers trace along his naked chest, over the sensitive nipples, over the bruises on the side of his hips. Sehun has a lot of bruises below the towel that hangs loosely on his waist. He wasted something that was exclusive for his boyfriend last night. Sehun swallows and tries not to think about it as he returns to drying himself off.

 

  
One call. Two calls. Chanyeol picks up.  
"Hey baby, how are things going?", his boyfriend asks. Sehun folds his legs on his bed, his hair still damp from earlier.  
"It's all good, don't worry." Sehun smiles half heartedly, playing with the seams of the bed sheets. He traces the patterns with his fingers in an obsessive manner as Chanyeol tells him about how wonderful it has been and how much he misses being with Sehun. Sehun replies with nervous laughter sometimes. Other times he just hums in response.  
"Chanyeol-ah, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to go to sleep, and I have school tomorrow."  
There is a pause.  
"Oh, of course. Sorry baby, goodnight!"  
"You too, Chan."  
They hang up. Sehun looks at the total time of the call. Five minutes and twenty two seconds. That's the shortest they have done since Chanyeol moved to Busan.  
Sehun tries not to think at all as he curls into a ball and shuts his eyes. He doesn't shut the small lamp on the side of his desk. He never does.  
And so the night comes.

 

 

“It's decent, Sehun. You don't need to ask," Mr. Han snaps, voice venomous.  
"You mean there isn't anything I could improve?", Sehun eggs on, determined to get what he wants.  
Professor Han sighs audibly, and Sehun knows he should leave before he gets annoyed.  
"Your grades won't come by nagging. Talk to me again today and I'll give you detention.”  
Sehun clenches his jaw and turns on his heel, leaving his teacher with hands gripping around his printed manuscript. It's still not good enough, and his teacher isn't willing to help him. Sehun marches through the school corridors, fuming with anger and frustration as he got his books from his locker and stomping to the next class, ignoring the looks he got from the other students. At least chemistry was a subject he enjoyed thoroughly, he thought as he entered the room with a scowl plastered onto his face.

  
“Sehun!” a voice calls.  
He freezes in his seat, suddenly wishing he had waited outside.  
“I’ve seen you before somewhere,” the voice teases. Sehun’s nostrils flare and his glare shoots daggers at the intruder.  
“Yeah, in your dreams,” he spits.  
Kai shakes his head, placing a finger on his chin to mimic a thinking expression.

“Perhaps… in my bed?”

Sehun is on his way out of his seat and before the other has time to react he slaps him straight across the face, ignoring the stinging sensation in his hand. Kai yelps in pain and brings his hand up to his now crimson cheek.  
“What the actual—“ he begins, quickly interrupted.  
“Stay away from me. Don’t ever talk to me again.” Sehun says, loud and clear as he draws his hand back and clenches it.  
Kai pouts and rubs his cheek as more students come into the classroom, soon accompanied by their chemistry teacher. He gives Sehun one last glance before walking to his seat and leaning back. Sehun does the same, his attention averted forward and _forward only_. He focuses best as he can, taking notes and listening carefully to what his teacher says. More than he usually does, even.

  
“You will be working with isotopes and how they are used in certain areas. Each group will be awarded one area to study, and you will be presenting on Friday.”  
Sehun almost rolls his eyes at this, almost laughs out loud when he sees the list of topics. Group ten… _Isotopes and poisoning_. This would be a no brainer, and he would simply work on his own, as he prefers to. As usual.  
“Twenty three students, correct? One person has to work on their own,” the teacher calls, and people start forming into groups instantly, not wanting to be that one person. Little do they know, that spot is reserved for—  
“Actually sir,” an incredibly annoying voice comments, “we have twenty two students since one person left the school.”  
Sehun’s heart clenches. How could he forget?

“Oh right,” the teacher recalls, looking down at his class list, “I’ll cross Park Chanyeol out then.”  
Sehun’s throat suddenly feels too tight as he realises he now has to work with somebody. And with somebody, it is most likely the person approaching him with a smirk on his face, the same smirk that had lured him in two nights before, the same lips that had—

“Everyone else is already in groups, so I get you, Bubble Butt.”  
Sehun can actually feel his eye twitch, staring up at Kai with a pained expression.“I’ll do all the work. No need to discuss.” Sehun decides sharply, straightening his back and taking out his laptop from his backpack.  
“And what would I learn from that?” Kai asks, like the moron he is.  
“Since when do you care about learning?” Sehun asks, bewildered as he tries to undo the zipper on his bag. In the stress he endured he had somehow managed to get it stuck, now pulling furiously.  
“Careful with that,” Kai mutters and takes a seat next to Sehun, “so, let’s decide who has which part, shall we?” Sehun frowns.

“I will delete anything you write.”

“Then I’ll tell our teacher.”

  
Sehun pulls the zipper so hard it loosens from the fabric with a quick rip. Kai stares, eyes wide and fascinated.  
“Whoa, you’re like the hulk!”  
“Go fuck yourself,” Sehun spits.  
Kai chuckles to himself, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.  
“No need, I already fucked you.”  
At this, Sehun drops his bag, his belongings scattering over the floor. He merely stares at the mess, barely registering the stares he receives as he hides his face in his hands. Kai places a hand on his shoulder, carefully, and squeezes it just as gently.  
With the speed of lightning Sehun slaps Kai’s hand away and gathers his books and pencils, stuffing them back in the ripped bag. He does not utter a word for the rest of the lesson, despite Kai’s constant nagging.


End file.
